Wrath Of The Death Lord
by OnyxPendant
Summary: Summary is in the first chapter. Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Summary

Wrath Of The Death Lord

World of Warcraft belongs to blizzard

Percy Jackson belongs Rick Riordan

I own neither of these schools of literature and gaming... I merely enjoy spending my free time in their playgrounds./p

This story is set during the reign of the Lich king right when he starts making death knights to defeat the scarlet crusade. When the Lich king goes down too greet Razuvious and observe the process that created these great warriors, he then stops the necromancers before they reach the body of a 11 year old human, sensing a deep darkness and power in the child pushing the necromancers aside he uses his power to raise the young boy and crowns him Lidonis Elenus, Death Lord, Champion of the Scourge. Heir to the Lich King, Then later on on during the raid on Icecrown Citadel the Lich king realizes his oncoming defeat and gifts his champion with his sword Frostmourne, before shoving him through the Lich Portal* and into another world. But upon entering that portal neither Lich king nor heir expected it to take Lidonis directly to the underworld in the throne room of Lord Hades himself.

Death Lord (*Knight) Lidonis would be a modified crazy strong Death Knight combining all the classes. He would have the strength and power of a Frost Death Knight with access to multiple weapons, have the strength and resilience of a Blood DK but with the ability to use a practically living bone shield while also having the attributes of an overpowered Unholy, DK who can tame not only undead but demons as well and summon them through the Lich Portal (my creation, is when a highly powerful member of the scourge uses thier power to create a portal that looks like a swirling vortex of ice and frost on the ground or in a wall) basically he was godmodded in every single spec but hey he has to fight gods and titans so its only fair!

Future pairing Lidonis/Nyx(Nox) the Greek/Roman goddess of the night.

FYI Lidonis' name is to be pronounced as such Lid-Oh-Niss Ellen-Us Also Lidonis' gear looks like the death knight starter gear only his is a pure black that is lined with silver. His robe is ocassionally unopened in the middle (but miraculously stays on "what!?") And underneath is a plate chest piece and plate legguards he has two handaxes in his belt and three daggers on a black leather belt going across his chest and has his runeblade/Frostmourne slung over his back (the only weapon you can see everything else is under his robe.) For his hand axes imagine small greataxes of the ebon blade and for his daggers imagine small greatwsords of the ebon blade

!Warning! Chapters will each be less than 2k words each becuase of the writing platform i use on my tablet. (Which is where these stories will be written.)


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Ago  
>Arthas sighed as he sat upon his throne in Archerus pondering the awesome and deadly efficiency of his newest creations, the Death Knights. The death knights had been his first line of defense against the scarlet crusade, his soldiers had decimated the scarlet dogs attacking force, and quickly adapted turning their original defensive purpose into an offensive tactic, pushing the crusaders further, and further back while broadening Arthas' reach all the way. Standing swiftly Arthas began to walk forward intent on finding Razuvious and watching him create these great warriors himself.<br>(Break)  
>Instructor Razuvious sighed with distaste as he watched another failed recruit try desperately to fight off the horde of ghouls the necromancers had summoned to dispose of it. The instructor glanced over his shoulders at the small pit in the center of the room where most of his other failed initiates were chained, the small pit had begun to overflow as more and more of those who were resurrected were deemed unworthy, meaning that he was forced to dispose of the new recruits he created and were deemed as such. He turned back around to inspect the new body that the ghouls would bring to be tested, only to find his master the Lich king standing before him looking down at the remains of the failed initiate with distaste, "Milord!" Razuvious cried dropping to one knee "What are you doing here?" The Lich king ignored his question and kicked at the remains at his feet, Razuvious shuddered as his king spoke, every syllable seeming to drop the temperature around them until the fearsome instructors teeth were chattering as he struggled to speak his answer. "What will become of this one Razuvious?" Taking a breath to calm himself the instructor answered as calmly as he could knowing that to show weakness to his lord would be to sign his own death warrant "We will give it a week Milord wait for his consciousness to fully slip away, then raise him again as a ghoul." Arthas stared at the instructor who raised his head to meet his kings glare, a silence filled the air for several moments. "Well!?" The Lich king barked "Get on with it! Bring out the next one!" Razuvious flinched and quickly rose too his feet "Yes milord!" He turned to the necromancers who had been standing some distance away since the appearance of their master, and had a slight smile on their faces as they watched the mighty instructor shaking with fear before his king, Razuvious glared, "Ghouls bring me the next body!" Razuvious sighed as he saw the ghouls dragging back a small statured body Razuvious paled at the thought of having another squeaky voiced gnome running around the hold, until the ghouls threw the body at his feet. looking down he gasped as he saw the young child before him, the boy looked as though he had yet to reach eleven years of age he was ten at best, on his head was a mop of shaggy white hair and his features, though young had a regal air about them. Razuvious shook his head knowing that even if resurrected the boys age would not allow him to house enough strength or stamina to aid them for several years running his hand through his hair he sighed and said quietly "Dispose of it." "No." The necromancers froze midspell and Razuvious looked towards his king. The Lich king had his head tilted to the side and was looking at the young one with an air of interest "Even at this young age I can sense great power in this child, and an even greater darkness lying within him." "But Milord. Even if I let the necromancers raise him it would be several years before-" "Silence! Do not defy my will, Razuvious I care not about the time or effort it would take to make this work," Turning to face the boy the Lich king raised his hand, a ball of dark energy forming at his fingertips "And I said nothing about allowing the necromancers to raise him." Razuvious gasped at the thought of the Lich king preforming a resurrection on the small boy, for a second Razuvious wondered to himself if the child's body would even allow him to hold that much magical power. The ball of energy shot forth from the Lich kings hands and entered the young boys chest, the air was still. Silent, even the ghouls had stopped their movement and were staring at the young boy with interest. The young one gasped and his eyes shot open giving off an eerie light blue glow. The child groaned and sat up, giving a long and loud yawn he glanced around at his surroundings Razuvious was shocked as he saw the boy seemingly unafraid of the rotten horrors standing all around him, the boy seemed to blink a few times before looking directly at the Lich king and asking a simple question "Where am I?" Arthas smiled and spoke "Tell me your name little one." The young boy blinked again and leaned back, looking towards the ceiling seemingly searching his mind for the correct answer. Looking back towards the Lich king the boy frowned and spoke slowly "I-I think my name is Lidonis, Lidonis... Elenus." "Arthas reached his hand forward and Lidonis took it using the Lich king for balance as he rose shakily to his feet. " Well Lidonis, My name is Arthas, and as for your question you are in Archerus the Ebon Hold, I am known as a king here, the Lich King to be precise and you little Lidonis, you are to be my heir."<p>


End file.
